


Nepeta gets the fish booty

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic about a really under appreciated ship. May have lemons later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta gets the fish booty

Nepeta Lejion was feeling nervous today. Not only was she going to learn to swim today, but she was going to learn from her flush crush, Feferi Pixies. Nepeta was packing a bathing suit, and was about to leave for the ocean shore to meet Feferi. She had been feeling pretty lonely ever since her lusus left a few weeks ago, and Karkat suggested she try to start a relationship with her crush. And so, she asked Feferi to teach her how to swim. Nepeta took the long walk to get from her cave to the beach. Once she arrived there, she saw Feferi by the shore, building a sand castle.

”Hi!” Nepeta said, waving.

”Oh, hi,” replied Feferi, looking up from her castle, smiling as she did so. Nepeta felt herself blush. Feferi always seemed to do that to her.

”Thanks fur offering to teach me how to swim,” Nepeta said.

”Oh its reely no big deal,” said Feferi, seemingly oblivious to Nepeta`s obvious blushing. At this point, Feferi had stood up, with some sand still sticking to her legs.

”Whale, shell we begin?” However, no response came out of the cat troll, because she was to busy thinking about how cute Feferi looked, with a few stands of her hair in her face.

”Hello?” asked Feferi, ”Alternia to Nepeta?”

”Uh, what?” Nepeta said, caught off guard.

”You seen a little distracted,” said Feferi with a teasing smile on her lips.

”No, I'm fine,” said Nepeta defensively. ”Lets get to swimming.”

”Whale, first thing we have to do is get you in the water, so come on!” Feferi grabbed Nepeta`s hand and started walking her towards the shore. Nepeta felt her blush deepen as the sea dweller`s hand wrapped around hers. When they reached the shore line, Nepeta started panicking, as she has a fear of water.

”No, I think I've made a mistake,” she stammered.

”Why?” inquired Feferi.

”I kind of have a fear of water.”

”Oh, I know how to kelp with that. Close your eyes” Nepeta obliged, and closed her eyes. She then felt Feferi place her hands on Nepeta and pull her close. ” _oh fuck, what is she going to do?_ ” thought Nepeta. Feferi then proceeded to throw Nepeta into the water.

” HOLY FUCK ” Nepeta screamed as she flew through the sky. She landed in the water with a resounding kerplop. She freaked out and started to flail about in the water, screaming out for help.

”Hold on, I've got you,” Feferi said, sounding worried. ”Cod I'm so sorry I thought you meant a tiny fear.” Nepeta was now more calm, and was cognizant of the fact that her crush whom she had pined after for months now, had her arms wrapped tightly around her, and the fact that their faces were so close they were almost kissing.

”I think I want to leave now,” Nepeta said with a blush so intense, her entire face was practically painted olive.

”Ok,” said the fish troll, who was also blushing slightly. ” Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?”

”Yeah, maybe.”


End file.
